User blog:Nicholas Machado Secret 3/My Top 10 Favorite Alphablocks Songs
I decided to make a Top 10 Learningblocks Songs, since I could have sworn I saw one in the past. First will be Alphablocks, and then Numberblocks. But first, there are a couple of rules: Rule 1: Only songs that I have heard are allowed! There are some episodes with songs that I have not seen, such as Number Three is Here. It will be disqualified since I haven't heard it yet. Rule 2: Of the songs that follow Rule 1, only songs I've heard at least 90% of will count. I say 90% because I feel that is enough I need to hear to get the gist of the song. For example, I've heard the second half of Just Add One, but not the first. It will be disqualified. Rule 3: Original songs ONLY! Alphablocks episodes where the main song is the ABC song, such as Alphabet, ABC and Fair, will be disqualified. This also means that Ten Green Bottles is out of the question, as much as I would love to have it here. Rule 4: The song must be at least 30 seconds long. So songs like in Rainbow and Jaybird are out because they're so short. And lastly, Rule 5: Only REAL songs will count. So that means raps like in Six (episode) are out! So without further ado, let's see my picks for the Top 10 Alphablocks Songs! 10. I Need You (from Quick) This song is somewhat strange in the fact that they repeat the same thing again, only increasing in tempo each time. It's good up until the end where the joke falls flat... literally. I find this song fine. The reason that it's at the very bottom of the list is because it's in a "U is the butt-monkey" episode, and I don't really like thost types of episodes (other examples include Up, Alphalympics, and my least favorite, Outlaw). But when you disregard that fact, the song is enjoyable enough to make it onto this list. 9. You Can Change the World (from Clap) This is probably the only instance of Alphablocks including a moral directly in their songs. This song gives off a few LazyTown vibes, with the previous fact as well as the exercises the audience is encouraged to do. This song is unique, cheery and partially motivational. One of the major problems with this episode is the number of plot holes it creates (like F "pretending to fly" when she CAN fly), but other than that, it's pleasant to the ears and (mostly) the eyes. 8. Everybody Needs a Song to Sing (from Song) You likely know this song from the "Episodes with Songs" template. From start to finish, the song is enjoyable. One of the pleasures of this episodes is that it seems to have next to no filler, which is what Alphablocks sometimes had trouble with in the 5 minute episodes. Like the last pick, this song has a good message of everyone having a purpose, but this time it's more subtle. From here on out, all the songs are amazing in my opinion. 7. Busy E (from Bee) You know what they say, "The original is always one of the best". This is quite true, as Busy E, the first song in Alphablocks, takes #7 in this list. With a catchy tune, this song tends to stick in your head, but not in an earwormy kind of way. Sometimes I even sing this song in the shower (but not other songs higher on this list!). One complaint I have is Silent E, because Magic E is a great character in my opinion, and not having him talk is annoying. Good thing that problem lingers for only about 20 seconds. On to the next pick! 6. (You Can Do) Much More With Four (from Four (Alphablocks)) I like this song mostly for another message, this time being that more people gets the job done better. This is also rare in the fact that this is the only qualifying song sung by BAND. This episode is also good for the various situations the Alphablocks are put in and promptly out of. But one of the annoying things about this episode is N being a jerk, providing the quote "Ban 4! Ban 4! Three's enough, no more!", later becoming a template on the Wiki. Now it's time to get into the top 5! 5. The Cat Sat on The Mat (from the episode with the same name) Another various situation episode, this time with the -AT ending. Figuring out whether this or my #4 pick was better was difficult, as you'll see why when it's revealed. Anyways, this episode has a pleasant and cheery tune, but the background instruments in this song are one of a kind. It gives a sense of whimsy and slight adventure, suiting the world of Alphablocks well. Remember when I said choosing from the next pick was hard? Well, that was... 4. A Frog on A Dog (from the episode with the same name) ...A Frog on a Dog, which is the only song on this list without a link. I like how in this song, the Alphablocks are problem solving, which is more lessons that this episode provides. The ending with the box also seemed like a Meta joke, which is always fun. The reason choosing between this and the Cat song is because the two songs sound very similar. Now for the Top 3 picks. Warning, my #3 pick might trigger some people (Especially Jaydob04), so continue at your own risk! 3. The Thing (from Thing) I know, I know it's an earworm, but this is probably the catchiest song in the whole series! It's zany, mood fitting, educational and obviously catchy, which are the four criteria that every Learningblocks song should meet. If this song isn't fun to listen to, I don't know what is! Just one note before the next pick: I really TRIED not to include this song, but I just couldn't help myself, my apologies. 2. The Long Vowel Songs (from Name, Sleep, Mine, Home and Blue) The reason I grouped all five of these songs together is due to their tunes being virtually identical! To make all of you pissed readers happy, I'll rank them in order from my least favorite to favorite now: Home is my least favorite for it breaking the formula of the other four songs, and also that O is very annoying in my opinion. My next least favorite is Mine, due to its first half being an "I is a jerk" setup, but she learns her lesson at the end. After that is Blue, due to it being a "U is a butt-monkey" episode, but at least that trope's better than the "I is a jerk" trope. My second favorite is Name, since it's story comes full circle and also having few continuity errors. That means my favorite out of the five is Sleep, since I like E as a character and also for the longer words taught in the episode. With these songs at the #2 spot, can you take a guess as to what my favorite song in Alphablocks is? 1. (I Can Make You Make) A Different Sound (from Magic) What else could it be but A Different Sound? After being treated like Teardrop from BFDI, Magic E takes center stage! This does a good job at reintroducing Magic E, and the song is catchy and jazzy from start to finish. I may also be biased for choosing this as my favorite as it is the song I have listened to the most out of all the Alphablocks song, but I don't care! Hopefully, all (except for that one user who said he hated this episode) will agree with me that this is the best song in Alphablocks! So, that was my Top 10 list for Aphablocks songs. Numberblocks is likely to come on February 2nd. Also, Happy (one day late) Birthday to Arifmetix! (My birthday is on August 1st.) With that, I hope all of you have a lovely day! Category:Blog posts